


quotidian

by NotPersephone



Series: Count and Countess Lecter [29]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, My usual domestic bliss, Short & Sweet, Without much Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 19:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18976825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotPersephone/pseuds/NotPersephone
Summary: Some everyday bliss with Bedelia and Hannibal.





	quotidian

Are you finished with your coffee?”

The words are followed by an attentive hand appearing over the side of the canapé tucked away in the corner of the terrace.

“Yes, thank you,” Bedelia extends her own, offering the cup, without taking the gaze off her reading.

The morning breeze lifts the page of her book before settling it back in its place, then advances to caress the locks of her hair. Bedelia inhales deeply, enjoying the fresh scent of foliage travelling alongside it. The sun is peaking shyly above the tops of the trees, preparing to cast spells of heat over the garden, but, for now, the air remains pleasantly cool.

The hand takes her empty cup, but returns always immediately, gently enveloping Bedelia’s. The fingers slowly interlace with hers, thumb stroking the inside of her palm. Soon, Hannibal brings her hand to his lips and kisses it ardently while sitting next to her.

Bedelia hums in appreciation, savouring the tingles of warmth sprouting under her skin. She is ready to retrieve her hand, but Hannibal continues to keep it close as more kisses follow.

“Yes?” she finally looks up from her page and meets his adoring stare fixed on her.

“It is nothing,” he says while his nose strokes her fingers. Bedelia smiles, his boyish endearment never failing to delight her. As does his constant devotion.

“Can I do something for you?” she questions him still, enjoying the tease.

“Have I ever needed a reason to kiss you?” he retorts and seals his words with another press of his lips against her skin.

“No,” her smiles widens, and her hand moves from his, fingers brushing against his lips and cheek, slowly tracing its lines.

The feel of his lips on her skin has become a permanent addition to her daily routine and she cannot imagine it any other way.

“I had spent too many years seated opposite you, unable to do what I wanted most,” he cradles her hand against his cheek, “I will not deny myself any moment to savour it now.”

“I believe we have already discussed what you wanted,  _extensively_ ” she comments with a playful spark in her eyes, setting her book aside, “But perhaps it bears repeating,” her hand shifts to the back of his neck, fingertips grazing its nape, then stroking his hair.

“Always,” he moves closer to her, arm slipping around her silk clad waist, “But that is not what I wanted most.”

“Oh really?” she raises a sceptical eyebrow, fingers now brushing the collar of his shirt in wordless contemplation.

“Yes,” he inclines his head to plant a kiss on her collar bone.

“What is it then?” she asks, genuinely unsure of his intentions.

Hannibal’s eyes meet hers and he watches her closely with his usual heartfelt attentiveness. His fingers then tilt her chin and he leans forward to kiss her. A brief brush of his lips to start, fleeting tease of a kiss soon turning into a proper one, deep and fervent, as his mouth lingers on hers. Bedelia puts her hands on either side of his face, pulling him closer as the garden around them fades away; she knows nothing but the feel of their lips together and their bodies pressing towards each other. She sinks forward in his arms, welcomed fire igniting within her, making her pliant and languid. Her fingers quiver as the warmth expands outwards, radiating with pleasure. She remembers their first kiss and how she shied away from this intense sensation of being swept away by a wave of emotions. But not anymore.

When Hannibal finally pulls away, she inhales sharply, suddenly remembering what it is to breathe. She can feel her skin glowing with heat, no doubt visible through a blush on her cheeks; her lips are still parted as she strives to quiet her thumping heart. The air around them turns sultry as the sun now emerges from its leafy cover, adding its warmth to theirs.

“This,” Hannibal says, drinking the image of her anew.

“To kiss me?” she manages to utter, still somehow breathless.

“No,” Hannibal’s thumb caresses the pink of her flushed skin, relishing the mark of their passion.

“To see you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this mostly for myself, trying to break my utter lack on inspiration (and the most awful time in general), but I am posting it in hope that someone else might enjoy it too. Thank you for reading!


End file.
